Old Love
by Eternal.Disaster
Summary: What happens when old lovers come face to face after 7 years apart? What has changed? Do they still have the same feelings for one another as they did all the time ago? Ray and Neela fanfic.....the accident never happened in this story.
1. Thinking Back

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of E.R...I only own the characters you don't recognize!**

**In this story the accident never happened.**

**

* * *

Ray:**

"We have a snake bite in exam room 3." I hear Dr. Johnson yell to me as I walked out of the doctor's lounge.

"Did Johnny check Miss. Sexton's medical record for me?" I asked as I walked into exam room 3. Dr. Johnson simply nodded, his dark brown hair falling into his face, as he went on working on the snakebite patient that had just come in.

After I had got done treating three other patients; an 8 year old boy that had broken his leg when he fell from a tree, then a 27 year old man that got hit with a frying pan when he accidentally pissed off his 7 month pregnant wife, and finally a 20 year old woman who had been in a minor car accident. I decide to go outside and get me some fresh air. Louisiana's air was hot during this time of year, but I had gotten use to it. Besides, I grew up here and I love it. But I have to admit; I do miss all my friends back in Chicago. One person I miss more than anyone, my ex-roommate; Neela. 'Oh my God, Barnett! Your married, you shouldn't be thinking about another woman!' My mind screams at me. Sometimes I just can't help but think about her and how she is doing back in Chicago or if she is even still in Chicago.

I was ripped from my thoughts when I heard my name being called. "Raymond?" It was my wife, Kelly. Her sun-streaked blonde hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail; half her makeup was already worn off. But she still looked beautiful to me no matter what she looked like.

"Sorry, I was thinking. Is there something wrong?" I ask with an evil looking smile, as I walked towards her. She stands still as she gives me a bit of a confused look.

"Thinking? About what?" She asks me as she put her arms around my neck, looking at me with loving blue eyes.

"Oh, just thinking about what I'm gonna do to you when we get home." I replied with an evil grin as I bent my head down and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. Her lips were so smooth and soft. "Really now?" She replies back, narrowing her eyes at me, failing terribly at hiding her mischievous smile.

I lean down again to kiss her, her left hand playing with my short, light brown, spiky hair as she kisses me back. I deepen the kiss as I gently push her against the wall, as my hand slowly made its way up under her light pink, scrub shirt. She moans, pleasantly against my lips as I continued my teasing, which I loved to do to her. I barely pull away just long enough to say, "I love you." Then I hungrily kiss her again, but this time it was more passionate. Then she answers me back by saying between kisses. "I. Love. You. Too. Raymond." But it was short lived when an ambulance pulls in; we both slowly and reluctantly pull away from one another; time to go into doctor mode.

* * *

**Neela:**

I was finishing up another long hard day at County; I was in the doctor's lounge when I noticed that Ray's name was still on his old locker. "Has that been here this whole time?" I ask myself aloud, sadly.

"Yeah, it has." I turned around anxiously to see Abby sitting on the couch. "I'm sorry. I thought I was alone." I say feeling utterly embarrassed for talking to myself.

"No, I've been in here for a little while." She said laughing. "I feel like a total dumbass now! You caught me talking to my bloody self." I reply turning back to my locker.

"Its ok, I do it sometimes too, so don't feel bad." Abby says as she quickly getting up from her sitting position on the couch and walking up to my side. "You still love him don't you?" She asks me with a knowing smile on her face.

I close my eyes, but when I open them I couldn't help the tear that fell down my right cheek. Abby put her hand on my shoulder and pulled me into a friendly hug. "God, Abby! I miss him so much!" I whisper as I began to cry harder on my friend and coworker's shoulder. Abby pats on my back, trying to calm me down. "Shhh. Neela, we all miss Ray."

"But he never knew my _true_ feelings for him!" I say, in between sobs. I pull away and walked to the couch, practically fall onto it. I have no idea how I live my life without him. I guess it is the thought that I some miracle he would walk through the doors of the hospital and back into my life. Seven years has past and there is still no sign from him, not even so much as a letter, phone call or e-mail.

That night I tried to drown my sorrow with beer and tequila, but nothing seemed to get the images and thoughts of Ray out of my head. About two months after Ray left I moved back into my old apartment, the one Ray and me once shared. 'Oh what I would give to have Ray her with me right now.' I thought to myself. Which only made me cry even worse. I cried myself to sleep and dreamt about Ray Barnett. 'Old things do die hard.' Was my last thought until the darkness took me.

* * *

**A/N: I have had this story written for awhile but I had just never posted on here until now. My friend constantly aggravated me to post it on here. So I hope you guys like it!**


	2. I Love This Woman

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of E.R.**

**

* * *

**

**Ray:**

"We're home!" I yelled as me and Kelly stepped through the front door of our house. Our house wasn't too big nor too small; I guess you could say it was just right. It was also in one of the most dangerous spots in Baton Rouge; it lay close to the beach cause Kelly always wanted to build a house next to the beach, so she wouldn't have to go far to go swimming in the ocean. Plus it gives a beautiful sunset and sunrise. When we had just gotten married we had set out on the porch and watched the mystifying sunset every night.

"Daddy!" My daughter Sakia yells with excitement as she runs up to me, grabbing hold of my legs, nearly knocking me down. I pick her up and hug her small form. I walk into the living room; still carrying Sakia in my arms, where I see Jazzlyne; my other daughter lying on the floor sound asleep and Sarah; Kelly's older sister sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey guys, how was work?" Sarah asks with a friendly smile, laying the book she was reading down on the table in front of her. Kelly makes a face of pure exhaustion. "Oh my God! It was packed today." She finally replies sitting our stuff down. I just nod in agreement and sit Sakia down on the floor and flop down in the nearest chair. I hear Kelly groan as I did; it always makes her mad when I just flop down on the furniture, I always thought it was cute when she gets annoyed.

"Sounds…fun!" Sarah says sarcastically. Kelly just groans at her sarcasm, I couldn't help but smile at the two. When I first returned to Baton Rouge, Sarah was the first one I had ran into. I had been looking for me an apartment to live in while I got everything sorted out. Sarah had been looking for an apartment as well, so she asked me if I wanted to be roommates with her until we both got settled into jobs and such so we would have enough money to live on our own. I guess you could say I had a bit of a crush on her for a little while until I met Kelly. Kelly and I dated for a bit, I left Sara in our old apartment and moved in with Kelly. We decided to get married so we had us a house built and soon after had twins. "Well, I hate to leave so fast but I have a date tonight, so I guess I will be seeing you two love bugs later." She says getting up off the couch and walking over to me and Kelly giving us hugs then grabbing her stuff and walking out the door.

"I think it is about time that we put the kids to bed. Sarah always lets them stay up too late!" Kelly says yanking her jacket off and throwing it down on the couch, almost hitting Jazzlyne with it. I close my eyes for a second then reopen them; I get up and grab Sakia as Kelly gets a very cranky Jazzlyne up off the couch.

When we get upstairs, we tuck them both into bed and give them each a kiss goodnight. "I love you, daddy." Sakia says as she closes her eyes. I smile down at her, "I love you too." I gently close the door behind me, giving one last look inside their room and turn the lights out, closing the door rest of the way. When I get downstairs Kelly is sitting on the couch, watching me as I descend the stairs. I wink at her when I reach the bottom and walk over to the chair next to the couch, sitting down in it I close my eyes. I hear her get off the couch and walk over to me, I feel her sit down on my lap and put one each on each side of me. I keep my eyes closed, but I can't help the smile that's creeping onto my face. Then I feel her soft lips against mine, tenderly kissing me. I don't return it at first, but only smile against her lips. Then when she pulls away, I open my eyes. She has a look of confusion on her face, probably wondering why I didn't return her kiss; I'm still smiling at her, which is making her more confused.

I quickly surprise her when I pull her to me as fast as I could and begin kissing her passionately. I slowly ease my hands under the back of her shirt and rubbing her back. While her own hands were playing with my hair, I slowly begin to pull her shirt off. We broke our kiss just long enough for me to pull her shirt over her head and I threw it aside and we began kissing once more. At that moment my life felt complete even perfect. This may have not been the woman I wanted many years ago, but this woman is my beloved wife; the one I will spend the rest of my life with; the one I love more then life itself.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter! Enjoy! R&R**


	3. I Loved Him

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!**

**Neela:**

I walked into the E.R. with a major headache. I was out of Aspirin so that made my morning even worse. If my morning began this badly, I will hate to see what will make the rest of my day, a bad one. "Hey, Neela! Your twenty minutes late!" I hear Pratt yell to me from the admit desk, as soon as I walked through the doors.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." I replied as I signed in to start my shift. One, I know will be a rough one.

"Just don't let it happen again." Pratt says, with a smile creeping up on his dark features. Pratt was a good guy; I have always had a lot of respect for him. I simply nod, and give him a smile in return, even though my head was still throbbing. I walked into the doctors' lounge and put my jacket in my locker and got my doctors coat, putting it on.

"I see your mood hasn't changed any since yesterday." Morris said as he walked into the doctor's lounge, with his usual 'cool guy' act. I think it pretty stupid, myself.

I groan and close my eyes. "Morris, not now." He sarcastically laughs. I groan even more when I realize he isn't leaving the lounge. 'Great!' I think to myself as I lean against the locker.

"Neela, you seriously need a vacation." Morris says as he gets himself a cup of coffee, probably several hours old.

"No, Morris! I have nothing better to do! The only thing I would so is set at the house…"

"…Thinking about a certain 'Doc Rock'? Morris says knowingly, finishing my sentence. I looked up at him in disbelief. "What?"

"You heard me." he said, taking a sip of his coffee. "We all knew you loved him before he left." He makes a disgusted face and looks down at his coffee, walks over and pours it in the sink.

"Oh my God." I said as I plopped down in a near by chair. Then I hear Morris clear his throat, "You loved him, and he loved you. But…you always seemed to push him away, so he left."

"I wish I could redo the past but I can't I'm only human." I say covering my face with my hands, completing ashamed of what I had done. Morris walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "We all make mistakes, but we learn from our mistakes." I couldn't hold it anymore and I just began crying. I no longer cared who knew I still loved Ray. Everyone seemed to know that I loved Ray long before I knew it.

* * *

The rest of my day went by slowly. My eyes were hurting from so much crying. So Kerry told me to take, as much time off as I needed so I took this opportunity to go to Louisiana and see the man that I have loved for over 7 years, I needed to see him so badly I could hardly stand it. Abbey had to convince me to even think about going. I was scared that he was happier with life without me, and if I showed up on his doorstep I would screw up, his life that he has made down there, forever.


End file.
